Snow
by A Bittersweet Liar
Summary: It's another Winter's Eve, and while the snow keeps falling, Wally keeps watching, allured by the graceful movements of the snowflakes. But somehow, Hal has to interrupt. And Wally doesn't mind, much. Warning: Slash.


**Title:** _Snow_**  
**

**Genre:** Romance, & Fluff. Alternate Reality where Hal is still a Green Lantern.

**Pairing:** Hal Jordan/Wally West. Established Relationship.

**Prompt:** Snow. -part of a 3 one-shot series-

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** It's another Winter's Eve, and while the snow keeps falling, Wally keeps watching, allured by the graceful movements of the snowflakes. But somehow, Hal _has_ to interrupt. Wally doesn't mind, much.

**Author's Note:**

I've realized that this pairing is really lacking in the Justice League fandom, which is odd since Hal was the 1st Green Lantern Wally met, and became friends with, before John Stewart. Anyway, I've fallen in love with this pairing, and ever since both Hal & Wally were together in 'Crisis on Two Earths', I've enjoyed the pairing, and love it as much as BatFlash.

* * *

**Snow**

* * *

When the snow falls, the snowflakes look like they are dancing a slow dance, preferably a waltz, moving gracefully, slowly, and just falling. They never seem to stop falling. A red-headed man, in a white winter coat and black pants, observes them with all of his focus, enjoying the sight.

A man walks from behind the awe-struck red-head, who was still staring at the snowfall. The man grins suddenly, before moving both of his arms to the red-head's side, and began to tickle the other. The red-head instantly snapped out of his awe induced state, and began laughing, uttering "Ah! Hey..._Hal_...stop! This...isn't...funny..." through childish giggles. Hal raises an eyebrow, grin still in place before he asks the red-head sounding amused "_Oh_ _really_? I, find it funny-" and pauses his words, to tickle the red-head more. "-that you giggle _so easily_ when tickled Wally~" laughing as Wally kept on laughing.

"You're a bully Hal!" Wally utters after Hal stops tickling him, sounding breathless, and looking flushes all over. The freckles clashed prettily against his pale skin, and rosy cheeks. Hal then pinched Wally's cheek and told him "Were you waiting long? Your nose is red, did you know that?" and leans closer to the shorter man, his larger arms wrapping the red-head into an intimate embrace. He presses his forehead against the Wally's, and whispers softly "I'm sorry I was late..." while one of his hands slip into Wally's hair, the other remains against Wally's waist, keeping him close.

Wally shakes his head, a small grin on his face, as he shakes his head and utters "Not really~ I was enjoying the snowfall."

The man smiles, and as his fingers play with the vibrant red hair, he utters pointedly "I noticed". Wally then pulls out his tongue, but as soon as he does that, Hal's hand moves from Wally's hair to Wally's right cheek. He cups Wally's cheek gently, before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss on the wet pink lips.

When Hal pulls away from the kiss, it's already been several moments, and Wally instantly blushes when he breathes again. His lips are swollen, and his mouth is slightly parted, before he asks "What was _that_ for?"

Hal smiles again, and murmurs "You looked cute. So I decided to kiss you~" before ruffling Wally's hair, enjoying the shy smile that graced Wally's lips. Wally looks happy, until he remembers "We're late! Ugh! I _can't _believe we're late. Even _after_ I told you we needed to be early tonight!"

Hal only chuckles and tells Wally "Don't fret. We still have about 10 more minutes, before we need to reach Bruce's Mansion for the dinner party." Hal's hand moves from Wally's waist to grab his hand, and as he tugged Wally gently towards the direction of Bruce's mansions.

Wally just lets himself get dragged, with a pleased smile on his face. And as they were walking, Hal is no longer dragging Wally, but rather, Hal was walking alongside Wally, both their fingers intertwined in one another's.

The snow doesn't stop falling, as the couple does not stop smiling. It was a beautiful Winter's Eve.

* * *

**End.**


End file.
